lotrfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Benutzer Diskussion:SatansLilHelper666
Verschiedenes *1. Wenn Arnor dein Lieblingsreich ist, warum intressierts du dich für den Untergang? *2. was sind Billwismenschen? Es gibt folgende möglichkeiten: Dunländer, Menshcne des Ostens , Uruks und Moria Orks. *3.Welches ist dei korekte bezeichnungfür die Moria Orks? (Orks,Billwismenschen,Goblins *4.Warum hast du die gefallennen Könige aus dem Ringkrieg entfernt? *5. Sind Uruks eine eigene Rasse oder eine höhere form von Orks? *6. Woher haste die Arnor Bilder und von wem sind die? *und zu guter letzt . Wie sollte man einen Balrog beschreibben? ( Größe, Flügel Flammen, Breite Ps: Ich nerv dich weil ich dem Weas-el versprach bis zu seiner Abrbeit ihn wenig zu stören ( kanst natürlich was dazu schreiben) EinHdrFan 20:53, 11. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ja ich mein die Soldaten. Meisnes wissens nach kommen im film nur diese Numenor vor : Ilsildur elendil Saurons Mund und Aragorn. EinHdrFan 12:22, 12. Sep. 2010 (UTC) welche Artikel fehlen? Ich mein andere herr der Ringe wikis haben mehr als 3.000 Artikel! und dabei haben wir so viele Strohhalme wie den Edain-Mod oder Sum. was fehlt?!EinHdrFan 15:47, 16. Sep. 2010 (UTC) kennst du nicht die redensart man greift nach jedem strohhalm? Es gibt relevantere Artikel in manchen wikis. Aber auch weniger Relevante wie der darsteller von Uglug Hab im Moment zu tun. es existiert ein spiele wiki zum Herrn der Ringe ( Sum usw. ) ich könnte dich vor allem für den Edainmod gebrauchen. Und bitte beachte jede Einheitn und jedes gabäude erhält eine eigenen Artikel.EinHdrFan 13:20, 17. Sep. 2010 (UTC) 2 Fragen zu Harad: 1. Seit wann haben die Hardrim Halbtrolle ? 2. wieso sieht die Karte aus wie Judää ?EinHdrFan 16:12, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Also hilfste mir im wiki oder nicht ? EinHdrFan 16:20, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) kleiner Tipp einfach bei Google eingeben : Der Herr der Ringe-Spiele-wiki Also Haradadrim haben nicht zwingend Halbtrolole, denn der Südosten ist bestimmt sehr heiß zusätzlich kann sauron die hingeschickt haben aber ich find das Bild etwas irrelevant. Judää war die römische Provinz wo Israel liegt. Ich den der Ausdruck palästina bringt dich weiter. Ich mein die Map wo nur wenig Meer EinHdrFan 16:32, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) die Map von Nah-Hard erinnert mich an den nahen Osten wo der Libanon Israel usw. liegen. Zwischen Ägypten und der Türkei. EinHdrFan 17:03, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich hab skype aber noch nicht benutzt und will Anonym(mer) bleiben EinHdrFan 17:14, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Hol dir unter Widdgets den Plauderkasten. Dann kan direkt im wiki chatten.EinHdrFan 14:25, 20. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Ich war der unangemeldete benutzer undwofür diese Sachen auf deiner Benutzer Seite? Damit holste dir keine Freunde Der Waldläufer 19:47, 24. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Re: Karte von Arda Das kann ich gerne machen, du müsstest mir nur mal einen Link zu der Karte geben. --Weas-El (talk) 20:08, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) :Das ist italienisch, das verstehe ich leider auch nicht. --Weas-El (talk) 20:16, 18. Sep. 2010 (UTC) alter Look Du kannst den alten Look unter einstellloungen unter skin zurückholen ( er heist dort Monaco ) Dann müsste dein plauderkasten wieder da sein.Der Waldläufer 11:52, 18. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Bedeutung im sindarin Wenn man über etwas Intiligenz verfügt und sich euer Wörterbuch anschaut. Fällt einem auf das manche Namen ganz bewustt so genommen wurden. Manches kann man sich zusammenreimen z.b. Das Mithlond grauer Hafen bedeutet und Mithrandir ach etwas mit graue z.b. grauer Pilger anderes wird ja sowieso übersetzt wie dol Guldur. Meinst du wir sollten eine art Übersetzungsprojekt in Gang setzen?Der Waldläufer 15:20, 23. Okt. 2010 (UTC) Mache sachen sind manchmal nicht Übersetzt, man kann dan Legastenie betreiben und einzelne Wörter sich rauspicken Verwandte vergleichen und so auch einem Wort das Teil von einem zusammengesetzten Wort ist einfach so ins Wörterbuch schreiben. Zum Nachtrag dieser Justin Dachs intressiert mich eigentlich überhaupt nicht.15:17, 5. Nov. 2010 (UTC) Weihnachten Jooooo.....fröhliche Weihnachten alle mitnnander :-) --SatansLilHelper666 10:09, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wünsch ich dir auch bei deinem scön christlich positiven NicknamenDer Waldläufer 12:24, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Hehehe :P Auch wenn ich nich grade christlich bin, feier ich auch Weihnachten.....naja...feiern kann man das nich nennen. Geschenke....... SatansLilHelper666 12:27, 24. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Silvester Und jetzt allen schonmal vorträglich nen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr! SatansLilHelper666 17:14, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Wir schreiben das Jahr 2011, noch immer kein Weltuntergang in Sicht.... SatansLilHelper666 23:32, 31. Dez. 2010 (UTC) Die meinen ja 2012 aber was soll schon schilmmes passieren? Kommen sdaurons Diener und Feuerwaffen sind nutzlos? ich denke nicht.(also das sie überhaupt kommen) egal gute in de neue Jahr de Hakan —Dieser nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von EinHdrFan (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) 06:39, 1. Jan. 2011 (UTC). Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~! Was redet ihr von Weltuntergang? Ich hab immer noch Hoffnung bis April 2063 zu leben, dann fahr ich nach Bozeman, Montana und gucke ob die Vulkanier kommen :P nunja hoffe ihr habt nen guten Rutsch und schöne Weihnachten gehabt ;). --Friedrich II. 14:41, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Bozeman? War das nicht im Josemity Nationalpark?.... btw; ich hab 2012 auch gesehn.... SatansLilHelper666 15:52, 2. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Ea Gedöhnse Dann beantrag doch die Löschung der Artikel Karsh Morgomir usw. die sind doc auch nur von Ea erfunden genau das was wie wir über sie wissen alles von EA erfunden wie der KommentarDer Waldläufer 20:34, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :1. Wär ich dir dankbar, wenn du das nächste mal nen neuen Abschnitt anfängst, aber kp. :2. Es müssen doch nich gleich die Artikel Karsh usw gelöscht werden? :SatansLilHelper666 11:23, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Nun dann der satz über Karsh auch nichtDer Waldläufer 14:24, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Wenn ich mich einmischen darf: Bei Videospielen gibt es fast immer das Problem, dass man nicht alles als offiziell betrachten darf. Daher hat ein Artikel wie Karsh, Morgomir oder Rogash durchaus seine Existenzberechtigung – auch wenn ein Charakter von EA erfunden wurde, ist er offiziell–, aber man sollte auch nicht jeden Kommentar aus dem Spiel als richtig aussehen. So wird es auch mit dem Satz des Hexenkönig in SuM sein. Also sei bitte weniger aggressiv, da LilHelper mit seiner Antwort auf deiner Diskussionsseite durchaus Recht hatte. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 16:50, 9. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Don't feed the troll! Mach den Quatsch lieber kommentarlos rückgängig, statt dem Vandalen Feedback zu geben. Das heizt ihn unter Umständen nur noch mehr an. --Weas-El Talk| 13:51, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :^^ —Dieser nicht signierte Beitrag stammt von SatansLilHelper666 (Diskussion ▪ ▪ ) . Bitte signiere deine Beiträge mit ~~~~! ::@Weas-el zur Info ich galube er hast denglischDer Waldläufer 19:02, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :::Pfff, da muss er jetzt durch. :-p --Weas-El Talk| 23:12, 2. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Bilder Moin SatansLilHelper666, wir versuchen gerade, ein wenig Ordnung in die Bilder hier im Wiki zu bekommen. Schau bitte mal die contribs=user&target=SatansLilHelper666&namespace=6}} von dir hochgeladenen Bilder durch und ergänze die fehlenden Angaben soweit möglich. Vor allem die Quellen sind wichtig. Und wenn du Lust hast, kannst du auch gerne mal einen Blick in die Kategorie:Unvollständig dokumentierte Bilder werfen. Es gibt noch jede Menge andere Bilder, zu denen Angaben fehlen. Vielen Dank und schönes Wochenende, --Weas-El Talk| 12:16, 9. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :Ähm....denkste ich weiss woher ich die Bilder hab??....Iwo aus Google... :Da kann ih alle meine Bilder in diese komische Kategorie reinmachen. :SatansLilHelper666 07:55, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::Das brauchst du nicht, die sind schon automatisch in den Kategorien drin. Ok, vielleicht können wir bei dem einen oder anderen Bild noch eine Quelle finden. Lade bitte in Zukunft keine Bilder mehr hoch ohne Quellenangabe und einen Nachweis, dass wir das Bild verwenden dürfen. Danke. --Weas-El Talk| 11:50, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) :::Mhm.....bs :-7 :::Wenn ich iwo Google-Bilder finde (keine Bilder aus den Filmen) soll ich also angeben: Goggle - bla bla bla, oder http://goggle.de/blablabla oder wie? :::Und überhaupt sind diese Bilder sonstwoher, also würd ich nich die originale Quelle angeben. :::SatansLilHelper666 18:38, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) ::::Eine Suchmaschine wie Google ist keine gültige Quellenangabe. Google liefert dir letztendlich doch auch nur Links zu Seiten, auf denen die Bilder veröffentlicht sind. Die Links zu diesen Seiten kannst du angeben. Allerdings muss aus der verlinkten Seite hervorgehen, dass wir das Bild benutzen dürfen. Wenn du nicht nachweisen kannst, dass wir das Bild verwenden dürfen, dann lade es am besten gar nicht erst hoch. ::::Allerdings gibt es da noch das "Bildzitat", das macht das Ganze viel einfacher. Wenn man ein Bild als Bildzitat kennzeichnet, reicht auch eine Quellenangabe, ohne dass auf der verlinkten Seite eine Lizenz angegeben ist. Als Bildzitat darf man auch Bilder verwenden, die durchs Urheberrecht oder Copyright geschützt sind, allerdings nur in bestimmten Fällen. Das gilt zum Beispiel für Screenshots aus der Filmtrilogie. Ob man das Bild nun selbst erstellt hat oder von einer anderen Website kopiert hat, ist dabei egal... die Rechte an dem Bild liegen bei New Line Cinema. Man darf es aber benutzen, um das Dargestellte zu beschreiben. ::::Wenn du zum Beispiel einen Screenshot von Bilbo aus den Filmen hochlädst, dürfen wir es (soweit ich weiß) in Artikeln über Bilbo, über Hobbits, über Filmcharaktere allgemein oder ähnlich verwenden... auf einer Benutzerseite dagegen nicht, weil das Bild da aus dem Kontext gerissen wäre. ::::Ich bin kein Jurist, hundertprozentig verlässlich ist die Info also nicht... aber das ist mein Wissensstand. Gruß, --Weas-El Talk| 21:41, 10. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Gondor Wiki Ich habe im Gondor Wiki, eine Abstimmung gestartet, was man in dem Wiki machen soll. Da du auch häufig dort aktiv warst würde ich es gerne sehen wenn du dich an der Abstimmung beteiligen würdest. Zu finden ist sie hier. mfg http://images.wikia.com/lotr/de/images/f/fd/Friedrichsignatur.gif Friedrich II. 09:15, 6. Mai 2011 (UTC) Abstimmung Hallo SatansLilHelper, im Moment läuft im deutschen Community-Zentralwiki eine Adminwahl. Hast du nicht Lust dort abzustimmen? Ich kandidiere auch. ;-) In meinem Blog findest du alle wichtigen Links. Sorry für den Spam in eigener Sache. :-) Gruß, --Weas-El ✉ 22:57, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :Super, vielen Dank für deine Stimme. --Weas-El ✉ 16:05, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) : :Aber immer doch, mein Mentor. :SatansLilHelper666 19:58, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Kanonrichtlinien Ich hab' im Forum eine Diskussion über Kanonrichtlinien eröffnet. Es wäre ganz schön wenn du dich dabei beteiligen würdest. mfg Friedrich II. (Diskussion) 10:33, 13. Mär. 2013 (UTC) PS:Wäre im übrigen ganz schön wenn du dich überhaupt nochmal zeigen würdest.